


Things That Go Punch in the Night

by preciousbunnynoiz



Series: Fic Prompt One Shots [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Embarrassment, Fluff and Humor, Halloween, M/M, Silly, accidental punching, mention of blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 09:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12651207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: Fic Prompt One ShotsVictor tries to scare Yuuri but it backfires.With a punch





	Things That Go Punch in the Night

Victor to the media was many things. 

Suave? 

Yes. 

Sophisticated? 

Of course. 

Cosmopolitan? 

Undoubtedly. 

However that was all a front. Victor in real life was a giant childish dork. But he was also a tad secretive so he only let himself be like that around Yuuri. 

Yuuri of course was safe for all his childish and ridiculous antics. He always just viewed them with a kind of a fond exasperation. 

So that’s why Victor had felt his idea was a good one. 

He never really celebrated Halloween before. It wasn’t a holiday that was  _ big _ in ether Russia or Japan but Yuuri had enjoyed a lot of halloween parties in Detroit and had kind of gotten into it and it seemed  _ fun _ . 

So they planned a Halloween party. 

Yurio, Mila, Georgi and Georgi’s girlfriend were all there of course. Phichit had come for a visit and so had Chris and his boyfriend, and Otabek had made it as had Sara, Michele and Emil.

It was quite the party. Yuuri had only had a few drinks so he wasn’t Party Yuuri yet just a slightly less tense Yuuri. Yuuri was dressed as very sexy vampire and of course Victor was a werewolf.

But a SEXY werewolf.

Admittedly Victor had had a bit more to drink than Yuuri but he wasn’t  _ drunk _ drunk just...tipsy enough that scaring Yuuri seemed like a good idea.

Yuuri was standing in the entry to the kitchen, his back to the hall, as he talked to Phichit.

Victor crept up behind him holding a finger to his lips to tell Phichit to be quiet. Phichit’s eyes widened and he shook his head slightly, but it was too late. Victor made a loud sound and grabbed at Yuuri’s sides.

Yuuri swung around and Victor wasn’t quite sure what happened next. 

All he knew is that he was on the floor, everything was blurry, his eye hurt and Yuuri was leaning over him his face contrite.

“I’m SO sorry Victor! I didn’t mean to! It was a reflex!” Victor blinked or tried too, his left eye really hurt.

“It’s okay...just...what happened?” he asked as Yuuri helped him sit up.

“Dude I tried to warn you” Phichit was digging through their freezer before he made a sound of triumph and came back with an icepack in his hand, “Dish towel?”

“Second drawer” Yuuri pointed to indicate where. Phichit nodded and fetched the towel wrapping it around the ice pack before passing it Yuuri who gently pressed it against Victor’s eye.

“Okay but seriously, what happened?” 

“Dude Yuuri clocked you! He doesn’t scream he just punches when frightened by jump scares. We discovered that when he got us kicked out of a haunted house.” Phichit explained as Yuuri ran through checks to make sure Victor wasn’t concussed.

“Okay...good to know. Wish I had known that five minutes ago” 

Yuuri made a sound of distress.

“I’m really really sorry Victor! That’s going to be a hell of a black eye” Victor smiled a bit at the distress in Yuuri’s voice. His Yuuri was so sorry over something that was essentially Victor’s fault.

“It’s okay love, you didn’t mean to” Yuuri didn’t look convinced but Victor got a wicked idea and leaned into whisper in his ear. 

“You can always make it up to me by giving me a demonstration of your pole dancing skills and if you’re still feeling guilty we can always find other ways to take my mind off of it” Victor grinned as Yuuri blushed furiously.

“You’re impossible”

“You’re a vampire Yuuri. It’s expected that you suck  _ something _ ” Phichit added helpfully. Yuuri glared at him.

“That’s NOT what he said”

“It was implied by his face” 

“You’re the worst best friend ever” 

“You love me” Phichit said blowing a kiss. “I’m going to go inform your guests what happened so they aren’t shocked when Victor comes out and also to warn them so they don’t succumb to the same fate”

Phichit left them alone with Yuuri kneeling beside Victor, his face buried in his hands and red up to his ears.

Victor held the ice pack to his eye, the other hand holding a finger to his mouth in thought.

“You know I wouldn’t say no to a blow job”

“BOTH OF YOU ARE THE WORST!”


End file.
